


Jaskier's Good Boy

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Care giver Jaskier, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Light subdrop, M/M, Small amount of sexsomnia, Smut, brat behaviour, comfort cockwarming, daddy jaskier, non humiliating dumbification, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt accidentally calls Jaskier 'Daddy' while they're cuddling.Jaskier makes him feel safe and loved.-----------------------------------------Tumblr ask.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 121
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Geralt calling Jaskier "daddy" without realizing it? jaskier makes him feel so safe and so good, it just... happens. this can be non-sexual, like, just very very cute.

He didn’t mean for it to slip out, he was just so relaxed. Incredibly so. They were both cuddled on the floor in front of the fire after a long day. Geralt in Jaskier’s lap while Jaskier put little braids in his hair then ran his fingers through them pulling the twists out to start again.   
He was totally gone. One of those days where subspace just washed over him with no sexual gratification, just utter bliss. He let his mind wander away, being looked after. It didn’t happen often when just being held, but when it did it was special.

“That’s it, kitten, you just relax, I’ve got you.”

Geralt nodded his head, lost in the tingles on his scalp. He smiled into Jaskier’s chest, nosing at the hair, taking in his scent. He liked to inhale him, feeling the comfort through his whole body.

“You’re my good boy aren’t you, sitting so well for me?”

Jaskier delicately kissed his head, and just like that, it slipped out with a sigh.

“Yes, daddy...”

It took a moment before he realised what he’d said. Then his eyes were wide and the nuzzling stopped immediately. Geralt’s breathing stopped as he tensed all of his muscles, hoping to the Gods that he could simply fade out of existence.

“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry, I-“

He moved to stand up, panicked and quick, when Jaskier tightened his grip round him. He was still semi-spaced, and in this state he was no match for Jaskier’s strength. He was pulled tightly to the bards frame as his breath started to stutter. 

“Shhh, settle down,”

Jaskier started to rub circles into his back.

“Daddy’s got you, love.”

The mixture of fight or flight and relief was too much for his vulnerable state as he let out what only could be described as a high pitched whimper. Geralt pulled his arms and legs in, tightly to himself, which made Jaskier run his hand down to his backside, making it feel like he was holding Geralt's whole body, not a small feat. 

“Calm down, Kitten, Daddy loves you so much, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Empty your head, I’ll deal with anything that’s too much, okay? I know what you need.”

Geralt nosed into Jaskier’s chest once more, taking deep breaths in strong arms, his thoughts starting to “swirl” again.

“That's it, love. You’ve got nothing to worry about as long as Daddy’s here.”

Jaskier started to sway him to sooth his state.

Geralt couldn’t describe the feeling as Jaskier’s words took over him. One little accident that had sent him into the best headspace he’d ever been in. 

“Th...”

He could barely make himself audible. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt wants to explore more of what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more content warnings before you proceed: lots of use of "Daddy" and "Good boy" in a sexual nature. No age regression but caregiving dom stuff. Also, there's sex in this so recheck tags for content warnings :) Thanks ^_^

A few days had passed with no conversation about the name that had slipped from Geralt’s mouth. They hadn’t done anything really other than work and just be around each other. Jaskier didn’t want to push anything, Geralt didn’t seem upset, but he wanted him to have a bit of time with his own thoughts.

The day had been long and the inn was busy. Every table was full downstairs and the noise, even for Jaskier, was a bit much. 

“Do you want another drink?”

Geralt shook his head. He scrunched his eyes up as the sound around him seemed to get louder, then leaned in to rest his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier took one of his hands in his own rather than talking, just letting him know he was there for him. It was time to leave.

“What do you think, love? Time to go upstairs?”

Geralt squeezed his hand, then nodded, letting Jaskier take the lead.

Once they were upstairs and the door was closed, Jaskier helped Geralt undress before undressing himself. He lit a candle by their bedside to keep light low.

“Feeling better?”

Jaskier took Geralt’s hand again, pulling the covers back and getting them both into bed. He extended his arm naturally to let Geralt cuddle into his chest. Once Geralt was pressed against him, he took in a deep breath, his nose slightly tickled with Jaskier’s chest hair. Jaskier could feel Geralt moving about a bit more than he usually would in this position. His breath being held.

“Geralt? Are you alright?”

Geralt looked up, his eyes caught by the candlelight, glistening.

“I’m... restless.”

“What do you need?”

Jaskier had asked this before. 

“What we were doing by the fire. The other day. I want to feel like that again.”

Jaskier scooted up so that he was sitting on the bed, and without being asked, Geralt put his head in his lap. Jaskier started to play with his hair just like before, only this time, Geralt was nosing into Jaskier’s cock. Geralt kept his eyes closed, taking comfort feeling Jaskier harden against him. Just pressing his face against him. It felt sort of like he was asleep, but fully aware of his surroundings. He knew that’s where he wanted to be. 

“You just want to be good, don’t you? Is that why you’re restless, darling?”

“Yes D-”

He stopped himself, the word accidentally slipping out again.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Geralt looked up at Jaskier, who was looking back with nothing but kindness on his face. 

“Yes, D...”

Jaskier nodded, smiling at him, an indication that everything was okay.

“Daddy.”

“ _Good boy_!”

Geralt buried his face into Jaskier again, grinding his hips into the bed. Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair, this time a bit tighter. He lifted his face up, speaking with a much more dominant tone this time.

“Geralt, tell Daddy how you want to be good. Whatever you want, that’s okay, but do you just want to cuddle when we’re like this? Or do you want something else?”

Geralt knew what he wanted, but it was already tough to just call his boyfriend ‘ _Daddy_ ’ never mind start discussing things. But he knew how important this was to talk.

“No, I, just the same as before. I think? I don’t really  know, I’ve never done this before. I know I want to call you... _that_ , and, I know I want you to take over a bit... look after me, help me not think. That’s all. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to I-”

“No, Geralt, I do. I just needed to know a bit more. That’s all we have to talk about tonight, you’ve done well. Now come up here, sit on Daddy’s lap.”

Geralt quickly moved up the bed, letting Jaskier position him. 

“That’s it. Now, remember last time, when I was going to do your thinking for you? Do you still want that?”

Geralt enthusiastically nodded, needily wrapping his arms round Jaskier’s neck. 

Jaskier reached over to the table, coating his fingers in oil. Before he’d made contact Geralt pushed himself back so that he could get there quicker. Jaskier didn’t move once he was inside, making Geralt squirm.

“Don’t be greedy, sit still.”

“I want-”

“I know what you want, and you’ll get it when you’re ready.”

Geralt whined harder when Jaskier still didn’t move. He made him sit for 5 minutes before he moved the tips of his fingers just slightly.

“No! I can’t, It’s too much, _please_ , I’m ready.”

“Geralt, you’re lucky we haven’t discussed punishments yet and that I’m in the mood for spoiling you.”

Jaskier smirked when the  witcher brattily grumped back. He slowly removed his fingers readying himself at Geralt’s entrance.

“Please, I need you.”

Jaskier could have teased him all night but there was something about his  witcher pouting that he couldn’t refuse. He guided Geralt’s hips.

“That’s it, let Daddy fill you up, can you take all that?”

Geralt pressed his head against Jaskier’s, eager to take all of him as soon as possible.

“Yes Daddy, please, I want you all.”

Geralt was always surprised at Jaskier’s strength. He held the  witcher steady as he fucked up into him. The fact that Jaskier could hold him there, could take over like this, made his body weak.

“You’re so good taking all of me aren’t you?”

Geralt repeated yes over and over while he held onto his lower stomach. 

“Am I going too deep, darling? Can you feel me?”

They both knew he couldn’t but it made Geralt start to drool, his head empty, feeling drunk on Jaskier’s cock.

“I like it, you can go further I can take it.”

“You just keep your hand there, you tell me if you can feel Daddy filling you up with cum. Would you like that? If your belly pulsed with Daddy’s cum?”

“Please, can I-”

“Not yet.”

Geralt held onto himself hoping that it would stop him from spilling before he was allowed to. He clenched his teeth, letting Jaskier hold his weight as his other hand was still on his stomach. 

“Please, _please_ , **_please_**... I want to be filled up.”

Jaskier pulled Geralt down one last time, burying deep into him. Geralt kept his hand pressed down as hard as he could. When Geralt could feel the cum start to leak out, Jaskier wrapped his hand over his, letting him finally get what he asked for. 

“That’s it, my _good boy_ , stuffed with cum.”

Geralt just nodded continuously, panting as he brought himself, with Jaskier’s help to orgasm. 

“ _Well done_ , so good for me, aren’t you?”

The praise mixed with feeling so full made sparkles appear in his eyes. All of it too much. Jaskier just let him sit in the warmth of it all, shifting to make them a bit more comfortable. Geralt simply lay his head on Jaskier’s shoulder, totally empty of anything but the man inside of him. 

“Are you okay, love?”

“mhm... tired...”

“Poor thing, it’s hard work for you all of this isn’t it? Sitting still while I fuck you?”

Jaskier giggled, giving him a reassuring cuddle so that he knew it was a joke.

Geralt smiled dreamily on his shoulder.

“You said you’d look after me. I’m _helping_.”

Jaskier started to full on laugh and could feel Geralt start to with him. 

“Get up _Mr_ and I’ll help you get clean.”

Geralt moved carefully to not mess up the bed even more. His smile settled on his face as he looked down, feeling a bit shy.

“I really like this, Jaskier. Really like it. More than anything else we’ve done before.”

“Good.”

Jaskier cupped his face.

“I like it too.”

They both knew they were going to talk about it more tomorrow, but for now, they just enjoyed how it felt right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts to hailhailsatan on tumblr!  
> please lmk what you think if you like it and what sorta stuff you want to see ^_^ (you can anon on tumblr if you prefer :)! )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt starts to experience some sub drop feelings after such high emotion over the last couple of days. Jaskier knows how to empty his head again and make it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I back on my 'I want to add comfort cockwarming into every fic ever' spree? Yes. Yes I am.  
> >.<
> 
> hurt comfort, Geralt cries, the beginnings of subdrop, comfort from Daddy Jask :c

Jaskier had got up early and as much as it pained him to move from the sleeping witcher snuggled in by his side, he knew they had to start preparing to go on the road again. He got up, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s head, then started packing their things. It wasn’t until about 5 minutes later that he began to hear Geralt’s breath hitching. Jaskier worriedly moved over to the bed, standing over him for a second to see if it kept up. Geralt scrunched his face up, still asleep. He bunched the bed sheet under his hand where Jaskier had been lying, his breathing becoming more erratic and punctuated with little pained noises. 

Jaskier slid back under the covers, pulling Geralt to his chest. 

“Hey, shhhh, Geralt, _Darling_ , I’m here-” 

He brushed Geralt’s hair out of his face. 

“ _Daddy’s here_. What’s wrong?” 

Geralt grabbed onto Jaskier’s shirt, lifting himself up. He looked confused, and his cheeks were wet from tears he hadn’t been able to hold back. 

“Nothing. It’s stupid. I’m sorry-” 

His voice was gravely, not quite warmed up yet. Jaskier wiped his cheeks, refusing to let him go. 

“Don’t be sorry, something’s obviously bothering you to get you into this state.” 

Geralt’s eyebrows raised in the middle as he worked it over in his mind whether or not to talk. 

“I... it’s just...” 

He looked as if he could burst into sobs at any minute, a look that Jaskier knew, and he was one of very few who knew that expression. 

“Where did you go? I couldn’t feel you.” 

As Jaskier swiped his thumb over Geralt’s cheek, more tears rolled down his face. 

“I was just getting some things together, love, I’m here now. What’s got you so worked up my sweet thing.” 

Jaskier was worried about him. It wasn’t like Geralt to get this upset over loss of touch. In fact, it wasn’t really like Geralt to get this upset at all. 

Geralt shook his head, not wanting to reply, then buried his head in Jaskier’s chest again. 

“Would it be easier if I asked you questions and you could nod or shake your head?” 

Geralt lifted his head up, his mouth making contact with Jaskier’s thumb that was still stroking his cheek. He took it sideways between his teeth, biting light enough that it wasn’t sore, but hard enough that it would definitely leave little indents from the pressure. Jaskier used the rest of his hand to cup underneath his chin. Geralt then settled his face back down once he was comfortable and nodded. 

Jaskier was fairly certain he knew what was going on. He wasn’t sure how long Geralt had been wanting this from him, but the relief mixed with the uncertainty of new territory was a mixture of quite high and vulnerable feelings. 

“Are you sad?” 

Geralt shook his head, pulling Jaskier’s thumb with him. 

“Are you anxious, or worried?” 

Geralt bit down a little harder before nodding. 

“ _Well done_ , such a good boy.” 

Geralt lifted his head up, looking through red, sore eyes. 

“Really?” 

Jaskier lightly ran his index finger down Geralt’s nose, repeating the motion when his eyes started to shut. 

“Really. So, _so good_. You’ve been so brave the last couple of days haven’t you?” 

He continued the light strokes, keeping a steady pace. 

“I know how hard that must have been, and it’s okay to be worried or scared. But you don’t need to be frightened to tell me anything, Daddy understands what’s going on in that head, okay? I’m going nowhere, so dry those tears.” 

“I’m confused. I trust you, and I want this more than anything, but my thoughts feel all jumbled and nervous, like I’m not close enough to you no matter how much I can feel you. I... can I-” 

He started to scrunch his eyes up again, trying to force back the thoughts that were coming out. 

“That’s it, keep going, you’re doing so well with your words. I’m so proud.” 

Jaskier flattened out the tension by running his finger up to his brow, and moving side to side, then back down his nose. The lines he’d made starting to smooth again. 

“Can I _hold_ you, Daddy? The way we do it where you empty my head? It’s too much.” 

Geralt bowed his head, trying to hide his face, still clearly worried about rejection. 

“You know you can always do that darling, don’t you? Come here.” 

Jaskier pulled off his trousers before spreading his legs and bringing Geralt in between them. Geralt quickly nuzzled in between Jaskier’s thighs, rubbing his face into the little space between his cock and the top of his leg. He stayed there for a moment, just surrounding his body with his daddy's scent. He liked that thought in his head. _His daddy_. It felt different now. Much safer. Just that one name change. Jaskier stroked Geralt’s hair, letting him rub his nose where he needed to. And that’s what it felt like to him, a need. Getting Jaskier all over him, he wanted to smell of his scent. Eventually, Geralt slackened his jaw and brought Jaskier’s soft cock into his mouth. Running his tongue round to taste all of it before settling on a light sucking motion. Not really moving, just enough that it felt like he was holding on. 

“There we are, Daddy’s got you. So perfect for me.” 

After a while of listening to Jaskier repeatedly give him praise and stroke his scalp with the tips of his fingers, Geralt began to purr. A low rumble from his chest. The vibrations making Jaskier start to harden, just a little. Geralt just kept his eyes closed, his only job to sit nice and hold him. Each little drop of precum that escaped from the purring, Geralt would greedily lap up, swallowing every drop as quickly as possible, needing to know Jaskier was inside his body. It wasn’t enough that he could make Jaskier orgasm, and neither of them wanted that, this was just for comfort. It was the best place in the world to get lost. 

“That’s better, isn’t it? Don’t worry darling, I’ll get rid of all those horrible feelings. I’ll take them all away.” 

Eventually, Geralt’s mouth got slacker and his head began to rest more on Jaskier’s thigh. He fell asleep with Jaskier’s cock softening again, resting on his tongue. This is where he needed to be. The constant contact that he couldn’t fulfil. When his mouth was full of his daddy, no thoughts could harm him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan  
> Feel free to send prompts, anons open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt has been being a brat all day to get attention. Jaskier, however, is well aware of Geralt's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Bastardofmothman on Tumblr: A: "I don't deserve to be tortured like this."B: "But, Darling, isn’t the whole point of being a bratty sub to be punished? Then, once corrected, to be gently praised for learning to be a good darling for Daddy/Mommy?"
> 
> new tags: brat behaviour, cumming basically untouched, non derogatory/non humiliation dumbification (Pre arranged safety, Geralt needing help with sexual stuff because of 'head empty' head space. Praise/adoration)

“Come here. Sit on Daddy’s knee.” 

Geralt was looking for attention the minute he woke up. It was clear that he wasn’t focused and was intending to make things intentionally difficult until Jaskier stopped what he was doing and showered him with touches and praise. Unfortunately for him, Jaskier was wise to this game and didn’t budge. 

He had been pushing it all day, but it wasn’t until he stood in the middle of the room, and said “no.” to Jaskier’s request to finally pack his final things away for the road, that he got the attention he was looking for. 

Jaskier stared at him from the edge of the bed, his face stern. Geralt didn’t move at first. Even though his actions were intentional. Now that he was really faced with the consequences, he started to blush. 

“Come, here.” 

Geralt shyly walked over and sat down on his knee, his eyes darting round the room knowing he’d been playing up. 

“Look at me.” 

His tone was soft, they’d discussed this before. Punishment could be firm language or denial, sexual or non-sexual, but nothing that resembled a real row or could be sore. Geralt trusted that this was still the case here, but he still felt bad for misbehaving. 

He put his face in Jaskier’s chest, mumbling apologies to try and get out of it quicker. 

“Geralt, darling, I’m not asking again.” 

He lifted his head to look at Jaskier. 

“Tell me why your behaviour was wrong today.” 

Geralt furrowed his brow and made to put his head back in Jaskier’s chest, which was quickly lifted back up by a steady index finger. He pushed his arms into Jaskier’s sides to try and get a cuddle without having to go through with the rest. Jaskier gently took his arms and placed them both back in front of him, putting his hands in his lap. 

“Not yet, I asked you a question.” 

Geralt audibly huffed and wriggled on Jaskier’s lap. This wasn’t fair, he thought. All he wanted was attention, and he simply wasn’t getting any, and now he couldn’t even get a cuddle on his own daddy’s lap. 

“I- I don’t deserve to be tortured like this!” 

His loud breaths quickly and intentionally going through his nose. 

Jaskier smiled back, he could wait all day for Geralt to start being good. 

“But Darling...” 

He sang into Geralt’s ear, intentionally teasing him. 

“isn’t the whole point of being a brat to be punished? Then, once corrected, to be gently praised for learning to be a good boy for Daddy?” 

Geralt’s face relaxed immediately, his eyes almost crossing as his hips started to roll, still unable to move his arms. He whimpered at the breath on his skin. 

“Did you think daddy didn’t notice your game? Hmm? Now go on, the quicker you tell me, the quicker you get what you want.” 

Jaskier nosed his cheek, and the little hint of reward was all he needed. That’s all he’d wanted all day. But the struggle to bring his words together when he was fading in and out of subspace was proving to be difficult. 

“I was... I was trying to get attention.” 

The words muttered under his breath. 

“Well done for being honest, darling. Do you think that’s the right way to get attention from Daddy?” 

Just the word alone was making him sway. He rutted his hips down again, his breath getting faster and whimpers coming quicker. He’d been wanting touch for hours and it was all becoming too much now. He could smell Jaskier all over him, he needed something, anything. 

“Daddy, please...” 

Jaskier held Geralt still, trying to keep him from wiggling. When Geralt sniffed, Jaskier gently held his chin. 

“I know, I know darling, it’s hard to use your words, but bad behaved brats get nothing. One more chance-” 

Geralt interrupted him. He couldn’t risk it. 

“I should have just told you straight away that I needed touch... I shouldn’t have used bad manners or...” 

He huffed in between, squeezing his eyes like he was being asked the hardest question in the world. 

“Or saying bratty things. I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

Jaskier pulled him round as soon as he apologised, bringing Geralt’s legs to each side of his hips so that the witcher was straddling him. Geralt squeezed him back tight, continuing to rock his hips mindlessly, his head emptying at a fast rate. 

“Goooood boy, aren’t you, my good, good boy. Well done for being honest. It’s not easy for you is it? Not getting your own way.” 

Geralt just shook his head. The only thoughts in his head were that he needed his daddy and his cock was painfully hard. Just strong feelings and no clear way to express them. 

Jaskier had seen Geralt like this a few times, and knew that his head got fuzzy if he was overwhelmed. 

“Poor, poor thing, was it too much today? Do you need Daddy to take over? Is my boys brain too empty for words?” 

Geralt tapped him twice on the arm, the sign Jaskier had given him previously to let him know it was okay for him to take over without using his words. 

“Good boy! I am so proud of you for helping me, darling.” 

Jaskier rolled Geralt onto his back so that he was lying down on the bed. Thankfully, one of Geralt’s refusals earlier was to get properly dressed, so it was easy enough to do the rest. 

Taking his clothes off did nothing to relieve the ache though. He absentmindedly spread his legs, leaking over his stomach, a way of begging without words. He whined and moved his head from side to side, as Jaskier admired him from the end of the bed. 

Jaskier kissed up the inside of his leg, before licking the space between Geralt’s balls and thigh. 

“Is this the problem here darling?” 

He ran a finger up the underside of Geralt’s cock, a noise close to crying leaving his mouth. 

Jaskier continued to talk with his lips resting against Geralt’s balls. 

“My sweet, sweet boy, is it sore? Has Daddy left you too long without being touched?” 

Geralt bucked his hips up, trying to find Jaskier’s mouth which was constantly out of reach. 

“You need Daddy to do this, don’t you? You don’t know how to do it when your heads this empty, do you?” 

Geralt opened his mouth trying to find words, grabbing at the sheets. 

“P... please... I need...” 

Jaskier gathered the precum that was pooling on the head, ready to fall if it wasn’t for his fingers. 

“Shhhhh, I’ve got you. I’ll make it all better. Don’t worry darling, it's okay. This isn’t something you need to think about, I’ll do all of the work.” 

He licked the cum off of his fingers, Geralt wasn’t watching, this was just for him. He directed Geralt’s cock at his mouth, his lips already glistening. 

“Daddy will kiss you better, I know how to make you feel good.” 

It was all too much. Jaskier opened his mouth just in time for Geralt to cum down his throat untouched. Ropes of hot spend coating Jaskier’s tongue quicker than he could swallow. The mess dripping down his chin back onto his boy. 

“Daddy- I’m sorry, I couldn’t- I-” 

Geralt moaned through stutters, his face red from both embarrassment and sheer exhaustion. Jaskier swallowed what he could, then wiped his chin before speaking. 

“Geralt, sweetheart.” 

Jaskier quickly moved up the bed, pressing his body against Geralt’s for weighted comfort. 

“It’s not your fault pretty thing. You can’t control it can you? It’s daddy’s fault really for not looking after what you needed.” 

Jaskier ran fingers through his hair, showering him in adoration. When Geralt’s body stopped convulsing, he opened his eyes, face flushed. 

“There he is... Think you can use some words now?” 

“Maybe...” 

“What have we learned today about good behaviour and asking for what you need?” 

Geralt’s eyes just got wider, panting as his head cleared. 

“I should always tell you, then I won’t get over- over whelmed... and bratty...” 

“Good boy. If you just ask,” 

Jaskier leaned in to bite his ear. 

“Next time you might make it past my lips, pretty thing.” 

Geralt groaned, instantly hardening again. He was quite sure he understood this lesson. As Jaskier moved around to get everything he needed to give him as much aftercare as possible, Geralt stuck to his side, following him around the room. Now that he could touch him, he didn't want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: hailhailsatan


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt wakes up in the middle of the night after their travels realising he'd been rubbing himself on Jaskier's leg. Once Geralt wakes jaskier up, he helps him get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags;  
> Sexsomnia (in the form of frottage, not tagging as dubcon or somno as neither of them take pleasure from the fact that they are actually asleep, if yo would rather I put those tags in I'm happy to! I just thought it would be better in the notes.).

It started off so perfect. There was no particular image in his head or sound, just hazy pleasure as he rolled his hips unaware of why he felt so good. It wasn’t until he opened his mouth to ask for permission to cum and his mouth felt like cotton, slow and detached, that his eyes bolted open. 

  
Geralt’s breath stuttered with panic as he looked down to not only see the wet spot on his own nightclothes, but on Jaskier’s leg too. His cock was painfully hard and leaking, which was making it difficult to decide what to do. On the one hand, his face was radiating heat from humping his daddy’s leg in his sleep and covering them both in pre-cum, but on the other, he had been told to tell Jaskier right away if he needed help in this exact sort of scenario. 

  
He lightly shook Jaskier’s arm, knowing he was doing the right thing. Jaskier took a moment to open his eyes, before lifting his head up a bit to see Geralt sitting on the sides of his knees on top of the bedroll.

  
“What’s wrong, darling?”  
“I, I didn’t mean it. I was asleep. And then I woke up and-”

  
Jaskier sat up properly, still not fully awake until Geralt pulled at his light trousers and he felt they were a bit cold. Once realisation kicked in, he pulled his babbling witcher towards him, steadying his voice.

  
“Okay, quieten down everything’s alright.”

  
Geralt’s words turned into worried breaths, which Jaskier soothed by rubbing his back. 

  
“Tell daddy what you were doing while you were asleep.”

  
Geralt pressed his nose into Jaskier’s neck.

  
“I was rubbing my... self, on you.”  
“And did it feel good, darling?”

  
Geralt nodded.

  
“Only until I woke up, then I realised I did it without asking, and I’d made a mess of both of us. I didn’t mean it.”

  
Jaskier held him a bit tighter.

  
“I know you didn’t mean it, sweetheart. Of course you didn’t. Daddy knows you don’t know how to control your feelings. Your brain doesn’t work these things out like Daddy’s does, that’s why I’m here.”

  
Geralt just continued to nod into Jaskier’s neck, his thoughts still half on sleeping and half on the ache in his trousers. When Jaskier started to speak to him like this, his thoughts would just empty on their own. Jaskier moved his arm to pull Geralt’s legs in closer to him, brushing his cock on the way making Geralt buck his hips up and whine. He rubbed more soothing circles into his back.

  
“My poor, poor boy, did you not finish earlier? Was all that mess just from excitement?”

  
Geralt could only make noises back, totally overcome with need. He knew Jaskier would know what to do, he didn’t have to think, but waiting was too much. He tangled his fingers into Jaskier’s hair and tugged slightly, trying to pull himself closer, wrapping his legs round Jaskier’s thigh again and rutting against him. It only eased his pain slightly, but his head was too fuzzy to know how to fix this. He looked up with pleading eyes.

  
“Daddy?”  
“Oh, come here, darling.”

  
Jaskier pulled Geralt onto his chest, his body curled into him on his side.

  
“Daddy will fuck you back to sleep, my good, good, boy. It was too long a day for you I think.”

  
Jaskier kept talking to him as he got them ready. Geralt just let the words wash over him, knowing that soon he’d feel good again. Jaskier was taking care of it. His light sleeping trousers were pulled down just a little so that he wouldn’t need to get dressed again once he fell asleep. Easy and simple movements. He felt Jaskier rubbing a couple of fingers at his entrance, then sliding in, already covered in oil. He wasn’t sure how Jaskier managed to prepare all this so smoothly, but he didn’t need to. Those were complicated thoughts that Daddy told him he didn’t have to concern himself with. And he was happy not to. The movements of Jaskier’s fingers were slow, merely there to help open him up. Any time Geralt made noise, Jaskier would simply reply, _I know_ , back, soothing him. 

  
“Words are hard for you, aren’t they? That’s okay darling, as long as you know how to squeeze daddy’s arm to tell me what you need, you can just use those wonderful little noises for me. Can’t you? Then you don’t have to use any brain power at all to think of words. I’ll do that for you too.”

  
Geralt nuzzled into the chest beneath him at the thought. He always hated using his words and Jaskier always thought up clever ways to not have to. All of a sudden he scrunched up his face feeling very empty.

  
“Just a second, darling, _I’m here.”_

  
Jaskier held him steady with one arm as he lined himself up with the other, rubbing the head of his cock on Geralt’s hole. As he pressed in, Geralt pushed himself back, trying to take all of him immediately.

  
“Slowly, _slowly_ Geralt. Do you remember what I taught you about following instruction? Or has that already dropped out of your head, sweetheart? Don’t worry, I’ll talk you through it all again. I know it’s hard. Daddy’s here.”

  
Jaskier fucked up into Geralt slowly, in little movements while holding onto his witchers cock. He didn’t use long strokes or really move at all, just ran his thumb over the sensitive head as it was leaking, then used the pre-cum to run over the frenulum, making him shiver and bite into Jaskier’s shoulder.

  
“More Daddy, _more_.”  
“It’s too late at night for that, darling. I know what you need, just lie on my chest. I’ll do all the work.”

  
Jaskier continued his painfully slow movements, cuddling Geralt close with each tearful whine. Geralt just needed to cum, it was the only thought in his mind as he dug his nails into Jaskier’s shoulders. 

  
“I’m going to fill you up now, is my good boy going to squeeze tight and help me milk the cum out? Hmm?”

  
Geralt felt Jaskier grasp his waist before he felt the hot spurts of seed coat his insides making his legs shake. 

  
“Daddy please, _please, please, **please** -“_

  
Geralt hoped to Gods Jaskier was going to say yes as there was no going back.  
Jaskier pressed his forehead against Geralt’s shoulder, pulling him down onto his cock as far as he could.

  
“That’s it sweetheart, cum for me, cum on Daddy’s cock. Good... _boy_...”

  
Before Jaskier had even finished the sentence, Geralt had spilled over his hand. His knees knocking together just as loud as the noises coming from his mouth. Jaskier firmly held his legs through his orgasm.

  
“Poor thing, when was the last time you were filled darling? Look at you, you’re wrecked.”

  
Jaskier pressed kisses onto his shoulder, staying inside him until he started to soften, keeping him full as long as possible. When he started to slide out, Geralt was too tired to complain but his knitted eyebrows alongside him pressing himself back trying to keep Jaskier there said it all.

  
“Time to sleep now,”

  
Jaskier rubbed his back and started to move.

  
“it’s a little easier now full of cum isn’t it? When you wake up you’ll be all cleaned up. No need to worry your pretty little head, all of that will be done for you. You just concentrate on your dreams sweetheart, and keeping all that cum inside of you. Something I know you really good at, aren’t you?”

  
Geralt smiled, his body feeling heavy now. The last thing he remembered was being covered up again before he fell asleep, much more comfortable than before. Much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: hailhailsatan


End file.
